Everyone Has a Shadow
by ThatElfGuy
Summary: Dark Link wants change in the Shadow World and decides to venture into Smash Manor without permission where he has some fun with the food. The next day, people are coughing and hacking up black things which turn into very evil and OOC versions of their original versions. Rated M because shadow characters know how to have fun. Dark Link x Link because I wanted to.
1. On the Darker Side

**Everyone Has a Shadow**

**Summary** : Dark Link decides to venture into Smash Manor without permission from the Hand Brothers and decides to have some fun with the food. The next day, people are coughing and hacking up black things which turn into very evil and OOC versions of their original versions.

Rated M because shadow characters _know how to have fun_ and because the fiction is kind of . . . _dark, creepy, kind of gross._

**Notes** : **HEY I'M TRYING A NEW WRITING STYLE. I hope I didn't fail at it. :T**

This fiction contains shadow characters having hot, steamy smex with one another and with their original selves. So, watch out for that yo. And also, this originally was supposed to have only one chapter, but I started getting a little carried away, so this'll have about five chapters. Keep that in mind yo.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing but the story. Characters and all that crap are property of Nintendo.

* * *

_War doesn't determine who is right, war determines who is left._

**- Bertrand Russell **

* * *

It was dark, cloudy; rain was on it's way. The shadows danced on the lands that have been twisted by countless murders and unforgettable killings, sometimes the silence was unbearable, but when the screams of man echoed throughout the sleepy city, all you'd want is the sickening hush of the unpleasant metropolis.

In a mute Faron Woods, Dark Link trudged through the shadowy forest, having nowhere important to go in mind. His hands were tucked inside the pockets of his black tunic and he whistled and bobbed his head to the tune of "The Dark World". The tree's bark was bleak, leaves out of sight and mind. The grass was brown and dying and animal bodies were sprawled all around the place. Down some rolling slops, there was open ground, dirt and roots convening the eye. The small ditch was brambly and hollowed tree roots revealed themselves to a sun that tried to shine and release it's divine glory, but the gray monotonious clouds blocked the great star's magnificence, creating a dark and overshadowed world.

The pale blonde nonchalontly walked pass a child who has obviously breathed his last very recently. The elf's ears perked up as he could hear the wails of the small boy, even if he was deceased. Nevertheless, the shrieks of the adolescent still reverberated to a point that anyone close by could hear the shrills of this lost human.

This was the world that the shadow characters were sent to. A universe that is uninteresting, dull. Wars have broken out, people have been killed, their innocence pooling on the sidewalk and splattered on the walls of houses and apartment buildings. No matter how hard he tried to control the government, Shadow Hand, the king of this blasted city, just couldn't take control. The people were stubborn, ugly, disgusting. They spit and drained urine out of their systems wherever they wanted, drew innapropiate pictures on shop walls, cursed and killed, swearing to the gods that him or her would depart from the world today.

So Shadow Hand left the world to be, hiding in the darkness of his room. He cared none for the people anymore. They were too careless with their actions, so he would become indifferent to them. His quieter brother, Timor Hand, just looked on at the world, the buildings that collapsed and the beings that died. He wanted to say something. He had words in mind. But . . . they wouldn't formulate. He was disgusted with himself for his faintheartedness, angered by the fact that his brother could say something, but he wouldn't.

It wasn't fair. This universe could be better, something like its lighter and sunnier partner city, but no matter how hard anyone would try to make the land stable, nothing could be done.

* * *

Dark Link trotted down a brown path, the route edged by pale grass that had yet to be watered properly. In the quiet farms, there were feces, defunct farmers and dead animal bodies scattered about in the unplowed fields. The smell was truly horrid, bile already starting to creep up the elf's throat. He quickened his walk, eager to escape the malodorous scent of the ranch.

Going down another pathway, the blonde thought and thought about the future of his home. What would become of it? Would it just transform into a land of pure blood and rubble? Would the people move away to another part of the world of Nintendo and live there? Would they cause havoc on sunny towns and destroy those as well? Or, would Shadow Hand do the unthinkable? The unthinkable being him having so much power that he can just make the lands disappear with a snap of his fingers. Everything would be black, so dark that you couldn't see your hands in front of your face. Not even the fringe of your bangs would be visible. Would that be the outcome of the violent place of where he lives now?

Dark Link stopped when he heard honking._ There are still cars?_, he thought to himself. Everything seemed to be destroyed in the wars that occured quite frequently. The car honked again; it sounded near. Following the source of noise, he eventually arrived at a white taxi. Its wheels were dirty and the windows slightly cracked. Bullet holes were in the windshield and bird poop covered almost every inch of the vehicle. The gas pipes sputtered and coughed, the car rumbling and growling in wait.

A turtle of some sort stood outside the taxi with his arms crossed and hat covering his eyes. He wore a crisp white button up shirt covered by a a grey v-neck sweater and black blazer. He also wore grey slacks and black dress shoes. The inky color on the blazer was the same as the one on his hat. Instead of his skin being a green of sorts, it was a blanched spring green, nearly fading to white. The animal looked up and, with a nod of his head and wave of his hand, Dark Link went down to the small car. The elf opened the scrubby door and deadpanned.

_'Um . . . '_

The turtle turned around, expressionless and looking bored and depressed.

_'I can't fit in here.'_

The sea animal still said nothing, instead he pushed a blue button. Suddenly, the car started growing, the windows gaining in size along the length of the car. The doors became bigger and the seats wide enough for the Hyrulian to sit upon. When the mode of transportation finished transforming, Dark Link sat onto the leather seats of the car.

The turtle gave Dark Link a blank stare while holding out his small and scarred hand. The elf soon caught on and handed the animal a piercing red rupee. _'Sorry dude, it's all I got.'_ Dark Link muttered. The sea animal nodded gratefully anyway and set the car into 'drive', riding down a hill and into a shady town labled as 'Shadowville'.

The drive wasn't long, but it certainly was quiet, devoid of any conversation. What was there to say? 'Nice weather we're having'? Besides, it was cloudy each and everyday. It always rained and snowed and hailed. There were always tornadoes, supercells and hurricanes. Never any sunny weather. No one ever got to see the magnificence of the never ending blue sky or the bright happiness of a curved rainbow. It was like everything was black, white and red in the shadow world. The only time Dark Link ever saw actual color was when he fought his brighter self. The _'original'_ Link.

He was so bright, azure eyes shining vibrantly, confidently,_** courageously**_. His hair was the color of the golden sun, but the brightness was tuned down with bundles with a shade of wheat. His skin was sun-kissed, tan and shining. There were little to no scars. His tunic, _oh his tunic_. It radiated a stunning green that lit up the room of nothingness. Dark Link remembers the time he bit into the orignial's apple of virginity, deleting the dirty blonde's callowness. A bulge grew under the shadow character's tunic. Memories of Dark Link making love to the original Link came into his mind. The sight of the bright and colored elf writhing and moaning beneath him, trying to fight back but not having the strength to.

And it was that even when Dark Link was finished with him, Link still fought. His attacks were even more powerful than they were before he became breathless with the acts of intercourse.

Oh, how Dark Link wished to see his lighter self again.

* * *

He walked along a bloodstained sidewalk, organs and brains brushed to the side of the path. The trees became the home to thousands of small spiders, each one spinning a web that made the tree look gray and ghastly. The flowers were wilted and rotting stumps were all around. Signs were knocked down and replaced with fractured skulls and crossbones. Dark Link had even crossed a river of blood, fish swimming belly up, creating a smell that was absolutely unbearable. The sky was grey with smoke from nearby factories, the people inside their houses, not bothering to come out. The town was dilapidated, empty, no soul in mind or sight. The taxi driver, Kapp'n, claimed that he lived here. Dark Link walked through Shadowville, trying to avoid any and all insanely huge bugs that tried to bite him or attack him.

Everything was just so depressing.

The pale blonde stopped at an old and cracked cemetery tablet: _Mayor Tortimer_, it read. Dark Link just stared. There were so many reasons for how the mayor could've died. The Hyrulian's best bet was war, but there was always other things.

Dark Link had his attention drawn away when he heard his name being called. Was it someone he knew? Or was it someone who would be of no importance? He slowly turned around, expecting to see a soldier or a knight from Hyrule, but instead he was met with a . . . black cat? No, black panther. She wore a blood read viel, red arm bands and black earrings with all types of piercings. She wore the clothing that any other gypsy would wear. Except there was an aura around her. A dark one.

Waving him over, Dark Link followed the panther, stepping over pocket knives, guns and other small weapons.

* * *

_'Young traveler . . .'_

_'Dark Link.'_

_'I see you do not treat your female counterparts with respect.'_

_'What makes you so special?'_

Katrina sighed. Dark Link was being so uncooperative.

_'Would you like me to tell you your fortune, young traveler?'_

The pale blonde deadpanned. _'It's Dark Link. And no, I don't want you to tell me my fortune.'_

_'For 100 bells, I can-'_

Dark Link slammed his hands down onto the small table, causing it to shake, the crystal ball that was perched atop it to drop on the violet carpeted floor. He glared at Katrina._ 'I don't want my **fucking** fortune read.'_

The black panther put her paw on her chin and started to think. _Hm, I need money. How can I get him to pay me?_ This thought process went on for about three minutes before Dark Link boredly stood up and prepared to leave.

_'Wait, p-please come back!'_ Katrina faltered. She had to do something! Dark Link turned slightly, his bright red eyes gleaming without artificial light. _'Explain to me: what do you want?'_

_'To leave.'_

_'This is not the time to joke young traveler. What do you really want? Popularity?'_

_'Popularity isn't important.'_

_'Hm. Riches?'_

_'As tempting as that sounds, I'm fine where I am, thanks.'_

_'I see . . . Then what about-'_

Dark Link finally turned all the way around and frowned at the fortune-teller. _'Look lady, I don't want nothin', alright? I don't need your shitty help. I'm perfectly fine where I am now. So if you'll excuse me.'_ He started to make his way towards the door.

Katrina glowered at the man that walked away from her. Though something tingled inside her, something that she had an explanation for: she could feel him. His thoughts clawed at her brain and begged for a way inside, and, when granted access, his thinkings would make their way into her. It wasn't mind reading or anything; she could just sense it.

_'Do you want change, young traveler?'_

Dark Link stopped in his steps. Hearing the word made him shudder. Hell yeah, he wanted change! But, how would it happen? Who would do it? Would he do it? Is this the beginning to an end to something that's been going on for years?

The elf fully turned around and nodded silently.

So Katrina read his fortune, telling him who to meet in order to fufill his destiny of change. Dark Link paid Katrina - with a silver rupee of course - and left, searching for the man he needed:

_Dr. Shrunk._

* * *

Well, **this style was fun.**

And **bold** is fun too.

Next chapter will be up **soon. **

This is one of those **eighteen stories** I was talking about in my sixth chapter of_ Flutter, Lucas._

I'll post the **eighteen stories** up on my profile so you guys can get a preview of what I'm writin'.

**Until next time.**


	2. On the Lighter Side

**"Everyone Has a Shadow"**

**Notes :**

Guys. I apologize. It took me so long to update this chapter.

All because I've now become addicted to Tumblr.

And my mom had to stop my finger from scrolling to the ends of Tumblr.

If there is an end.

**a/n **= Author's note that'll be at the end.

And a little bit of swearing I think.

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Nintendo in any way, shape or form. Damn.

* * *

_One of the sanest, surest and most generous joys of life comes from being happy over the good fortune of others._

**- Robert A. Heinlein**

* * *

Trees swayed in rhythm with the gentle breeze of the spring gales. The infinite brilliance of the azure sky was dotted with white puffs of clouds, rolling along in silence. Birds flitted about, tweeting harmonious songs and whistling peaceful tunes. The lovely sun beamed down on a spectrum of flowers below, all the while wisps of grass passing by and landing in random places. The sheer beauty of it all was unbelievable, breath-taking. It was peaceful, nature's best.

Link trotted through Faron Woods, smiling lightly. Butterflies fluttered and dragonflies zoomed past him; squirrels scurried up trees and large hawks and soaring eagles looked down at the pine green hat that walked below them. The elf inhales deeply and exhales with a wide grin. The smell of pine and fresh air always relaxed him. It was like the forest was made _just _for him.

Being around people was good, but with blissful solitude in your home away from home was even better.

Sure, Pit's gregariousness and generosity was always a joy, and Marth's effeminate personality and crotchety attitude made fun of by Ike's witty teasing and quick taunts usually got a small, amused smile out of the Hylian, but he always broke it out ear to ear when he was near an animal's unharmed domicile, when he was surrounded by uncontaminated greenery.

Link kicked at a small stone and watched as it rolled into the grass, a spot where one would stand to gaze at the small village labeled as Smashville. Some of the townsfolk walked around with bags in hand or even hand in hand. Others were sitting on their porches or talking and laughing with each other, while others were pointing up at the sky. Looking above the small town, Link smiled as there was a Brawl going on between Wolf and Sonic. The elf watched as things fell off the stage and disappeared into a poof of stars, never hitting the small suburb.

Getting back onto the path, Link continued walking down the byway, his destination having been spotted.

* * *

Dark Link squinted his eyes at the bright blue hue of the sky. He shielded his face away from the beaming sun and scrunched his nose in disgust. This was what he wanted, right? A clean world. He wanted to see the sky, feel the solar power radiating down on him, smell the fresh air of pure nature. He was getting all of this and more.

But why did he already miss the smell of blood and gunpowder? Why did he already miss the sound of crazed cackling and ear-piercing screams? Why did he already miss the sight of bodies splayed all over the place like a child's playthings? Was it because it was his home and he was used to it? Was it because the sound of happy laughter in the distance made his nostrils flare and mouth curl in hatred and nausea? Was it because a shadow character such as himself didn't belong in a world so bright and full of happiness?

"Dark Link, is that you?"

The elf unsheathed his sword that was drenched in blood. His eyes flashed as he remembered himself "accidentally" plunging his sword into the heart of Dr. Shrunk. Serves him right. He shouldn't have made any jokes about his defeat from his lighter self. He turned, swinging his sword harshly in the progress, and his weapon clashed with another's, but only barely; a sign that the person he was about to meet in battle with wasn't prepared for the attack. Rookie probably. Dark Link stepped away from his opponent, planning another turbulent strike, when he was met with large ebony wings that had was erect on the back of a demon. A familiar demon.

Dark Link sheathed his sword and smirked, "Kuro **a/n**," an amused snort, "you followed me, didn't you?"

Kuro brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stuck his dual swords together. "Um, no you asshole. I was already here."

"Really? Already here doing what?" Dark Link idly tightened the gloves on his hands. "Causing trouble in the city? Whining for things that you can't afford to someone who doesn't care? Looking for some slut to give you a one-night stand? In my opinion, I think you're here because of the last reason."

Kuro raked a hand through his black locks and impatiently blew air out of his nose. "No, no and I wouldn't be the one receiving the one-night stand, I'd be the one giving it." He sighed. "Besides, I've got more important things to do than act immature in this… place." Kuro sent the field they were standing in a nasty look. "It's much easier to get away with things back at home. I _want_ to go back home."

Dark Link frowned. "Our home is disgusting."

"And this place isn't?"

Thick eyebrows knit together in annoyance and Dark Link couldn't help but agree. The cleaner and much happier version of the world of Nintendo wasn't all what the elf had wished for. In fact, seeing how peaceful everything was almost made him snarl in repulsion. He did want some change right? Or, did he simply want to start over? And if he did want to start over… then was that the reason why he came here?

Kuro's wings flapped, catching Dark Link's attention. "Why are you here anyway? If you're looking for some whore to give you a blowjob, Dark Zelda is back in the Shadow World. Most likely in some al-"

_Crack._

Kuro was interrupted by a piercing sensation in his left wing. The sudden attack took a moment to register, and as soon as his brain sent the order to his nerves, Kuro fell to his knees, the pain becoming insufferable by the second. Turning the aileron towards himself with a grimace, a squeak of anger escaped the demon's lips as he examined his wing. Everything, from the tip of his wing to the humerus **a/n**, was gone. Midnight eyes widening in horror, he spotting his the rest of his wing beside him, unattached to the remaining part.

Kuro growled and turned to the elf, noticing the sword that was currently dripping with blood and melanoid feathers. "Why the hell did you do that?! Ah, fuck, you cut through the bone…"

Dark Link sheathed his sword, his face having darkened and his eyes burning a murderous crimson. "Do not, I repeat, _**do not **_talk about the princess out of context. Or your wing won't be the only I cut off your body." And with that, he turned but he didn't leave. Not before turning back and glaring at the demon.

Kuro was squeezing his eyes tightly, biting his lip so hard that he was drawing blood. The pain in his shoulder blades was starting to transfer to his spine and lower back area. He wanted to stand and… do something. To fight back or simply walk away. But he couldn't do it. Not with this injury.

Dark Link rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuro's tunic, yanking him up, forcing him to stand on his feet. He pulled out a bottle with a red substance from one of his small packs and uncorked it with his teeth. "Here."

A smell emitted from the bottle and Kuro stepped back, holding his shoulder and watching in anger as his knees buckled. "I'm not drinking that." He began to lower himself onto his knees, wanting badly to sit and rest, before Dark Link again yanked him up again, persistently shoving the bottle in his face. "I'm not drinking it."

"You will."

"Make me."

Dark Link stared at the demon before emptying the potion into his mouth, careful not to swallow any. He roughly grabbed the brunette's cheeks, purposely bringing more pain to Kuro, and leaned in quickly, not wanting to waste any of the potion.

* * *

"Many warm greetings, courageous and true Link." Katrina greeted with a small, kind smile. Her brightly colored clothing and golden jewelry sparkled in the sunlight and her smooth dark fur ruffled gently in the wind. Her abode stood behind her, dark and shadowy, yet still welcoming and warm-seeming, and she waved for him to come inside. "I've been expecting you."

Link smirked at the fortune-teller, his right ear lifting slightly as he did so. "Oh have you now? Well then Katrina, would it be okay if you would-"

"Tell you your fortune? Reveal the happenings of your vast future? Check your compatibility?"

Another smirk. "Yes, yes and yes."

Katrina bowed. "Very well then. Please step inside and take a seat."

Link nodded and happily sauntered into the house, immediately being greeted by a aphotic room with only a dim light in the center of the floor to radiate a small, violet pillow and a large table with cards and a gleaming crystal ball. The elf sat onto the pillow and waited while Katrina get ready to tell her next fortune and please her favorite customer.

Sitting across from the elf, Katrina motioned for Link to take his glove off. He did so and the panther took his hand and rubbed his smooth palm. She raised her brows.

"Hm, February 21, 1986 **a/n**? This is truly your actual birth date?" Katrina watched as Link nodded in the affirmative and the panther had to look Link up and down before saying, "Such an old man with such a young and handsome face."

Link flushed at the compliment. "Oh, thank you…"

Katrina smiled and placed cards onto the table. First, she would tell him his future.

Link seemed like a completely normal person, except for the fact that he had something called a "Triforce" on the back of his hand that glowed and sometimes burned the back of his left hand, he could turn into a wolf, summon eagles and horses using _grass_, be the only person in the land of Hyrule who could wield the Blade of Evil's Bane, otherwise known as the Master Sword and actually save an entire kingdom from having to rule under the nasty pig Ganondorf.

In other word's, he was a hero.

He befriended all, whether it be a mother, father, child or otherworldly creature. He gained trust by proving his word of saving his companions and everything around them, risking his life by making selfless choices and actions. He took on the burden of having to save small villages and farms, lush forests and dry deserts, mountains that were ablaze and watery domains that only could be reached if you could hold your breath for a significant amount of time. Sleepless nights on horseback running throughout Hyrule Field and tiring battles with persistent beasts over and over again, each in a different lifetime… Only good came out of it.

And that good came right back around to Link.

"Beloved Link, the future ahead is extremely bright, showing good signs and merriment. You will be a little stressed though, and your diet will be somewhat in danger," Link looked down at his stomach, "but again, your future will illuminated by joy, showing that you will get past the fact that you will gain more than a few pounds. If not more than a few, than a lot. And also," Katrina shifted, "something… something big will happen. I'm unsure of what will happen, but… it seems big. Watch out for that, alright?

"The friendships that you have with your colleagues at the tournament in Smash Manor will grow, as will their honesty and your trust in them. But, again, something will happen, causing you to become detached and moody, in your thoughts for too long, surprising those who aren't used to seeing you so isolated from the rest."

Next was his compatibility. Taking his hand again, Katrina closed her eyes and felt the pictures flowing into her mind. Pictures of women Link have encountered in his life time. Or, times.

Every girl that Link had ever met, going from the sweet Saria, all the way to the spunky sidekick Midna, there was a girl that stood out the most. A woman that who's insight was always full of sense, her acuity not one to challenge. She seemed to choose with her head more than her heart and by ruling over her kingdom that way, that's how the people get by with little problem, that's how she keeps her people alive and well. Katrina could see Princess Zelda in Link's future.

But something also tugged at her attention. There was a being, seemingly as dark as shadow, but when in the light you could make out his elfin features. He had a sharp nose and long ears, his choppy blond hair was pale and short. His skin was darker than the night sky and his eyes emitted a burning, cruel vermilion. He was just the same as the regular Link, except… the exact opposite.

He popped up. Why? Zelda seemed like the only person Link had ever wanted to love in the future, but this image of his shadow was blocking the countenance of her royal majesty, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Link and Zelda both want each other, each seeking a relationship with intense loyalty, forgiveness and tender caring. But, why was this figure popping up so much? He seemed so evil, so devilish. Why would someone like him be in Link's future? Impossible.

Katrina felt herself making a face and blinked her eyes open. Link was staring at her with concern and curiosity.

"Did something bad happen? Will something happen to my friends? The people of Nintendo City? You? Zelda? Me?" Link asked drawing his eyebrows together and licking his lips.

And Katrina admired the fact that he named himself last, when most people would probably ask all of sudden, "Will something happen to me?" and give not a care for the people closest to them. Some would, but have more concern for themselves. _You should think of yourself before others _some say. _You should think of others before yourself _others say. But Link was, no doubt about it, the latter of the two. He cared about others more than himself, and that, based on his history and destined tomorrow, will be rewarded.

* * *

"Ike, could you not breathe down my neck like that?"

"Hurry up and finish making that sandwich, I'm starving."

Pit rolled his eyes and quickly threw the chopped lettuce and crisp bacon onto the thick sandwich, topping the sodden tomatoes. He placed the slice of bread on top and got a knife to cut it in half before Ike snatched the sandwich up. Pit blinked. "Don't you want it cut in half? You always like it cut in half."

"Bitch, I'm hungry, and I've been waiting for this goddamn sandwich all afternoon. You think I want to wait another five seconds to have it cut?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you're wrong." Ike sauntered out of the kitchen, already happily chomping on the sandwich.

Pit pouted and yelled, "I am not a bitch!"

Master Hand's booming voice came over the intercom. "Watch your mouth Pit. Some of the children could hear you."

Ike's laughing could be heard from the living room and Pit was already stressed and tired. Could the day get worse? Of course it would, because Ike was mistaken. Life was the bitch.

Pit walked over to the door that led to the sitting room and felt something… felt something wrong. He looked around. Nothing seemed off. Everything was in its place. The counter's were clean from Peach's earlier scrubbing and the dishes were washed as well. The floor was swept and mopped and the angel remembered to put away everything he took from it's original place. Pit's eyes flickered from wall to wall, his brain doing backflips from trying to find out what was wrong.

"Pit, get your ass in here. The match is starting!" Ike yelled, grabbing two Gamecube controllers from behind the T.V. "People don't wait on Mario Kart wifi!"

Pit rolled his eyes and took one long look at the kitchen before he trotted away in uncertainty. Little did he know that the one thing that was missing was his shadow.

* * *

Kuro harshly wiped at his mouth. "You are so gross!"

"Hey, at least your wing is growing back."

"Yeah, but…" Kuro shuddered, "you didn't have to… kiss me. Ewww…" The demon's feet did a little dance, the one that people did whenever they saw something that made even their nerves wriggle in discomfort.

"Quit your whining. You should be grateful. If I hadn't forced you to drink that, you would be a flightless bird. So shut up."

Kuro glared at Dark Link and asked, "Where are we going?"

The elf raised his eyebrows. "We? I'm going to Smash Manor. You just started following me." Dark Link watched as a red flush hit Kuro's face. "I mean, you can come along and all that stuff but… don't ruin what I'm going to do okay?"

"And what _are_ you gonna do? Try and capture Light Zelda, and get your ass royally kicked by Light Link and then get thrown out of the mansionbyalltheotherresident s?" The last part of Kuro's sentence was hurried from trying to dodge Dark Link's sword as he jumped into the air. His wing was not coming off again, and he was _not _going to kiss him again.

Dark Link sheathed his sword. "This is your last time. You say anything else smart out of that mouth and _your_ ass will be royally kicked. Understand?"

"No entiendo." And as Dark Link's expression became even more baneful, Kuro chuckled and slowly came to the ground, staying a fair distance away from the malevolent being, just in case. "I understand Dark Link. I'll try not to piss you off. But whatever comes out of my mouth, comes out of my mouth." Kuro raised an eyebrow. "Or are you just gonna be a wittle ol' baby who can't take a real man's words?"

The elf snickered. "You? A real man? I bet you haven't even hit puberty yet."

The demon scowled. "I'm…" an exhale, "gonna let that one pass. Let's just get to the mansion. I can't wait to see my lighter self."

"What, so you two can fu-"

"NO YOU PERV."

* * *

"Goodbye Katrina. Have a nice evening."

Katrina waved. "You as well Link. Be careful and make good decisions."

A chuckle. "I will, I will. I promise."

Katrina placed a kiss on Link's forehead and retreated back into her home. Link smiled and began his journey to Smash Manor. Katrina was a good person, or, panther and, to be honest, she did usually get her fortunes wrong. But that was with other people. Whenever Link came, his future was always clear, always something to gaze into and tell him what is was about, whether it was good or bad. The only times, though, when his future was unclear was during the compatibility telling.

Most girls… most girls felt for Link. Some like Zelda or Ilia, who both have known Link for a while, or Malon or Saria. When he was reincarnated as a child, it would be Tetra or even Medli. Those are the girls he felt that he could get close with and not… mess up.

Another example would be girls who only thought of Link as family, girls such as Samus who saw Link as a younger brother and Peach who saw him as an older brother, or a close friend that she could be honest to. And they both treated him as such, not a thing else.

There were so many girls, and Link was, no doubt, a likable guy. Humble, charming and he is a sight for sore eyes. He would be considered perfection walking, but nobody's perfect. No one has ever been, in any way, shape or form, perfect. That was a fact.

Link walked along the sidewalk, admiring the well-kept flowers and fully grown trees that had apples and cherry blossoms sprouting from them. The wooden signs with small happy faces and words that directed people to the desired location were clean and had no dust or dirt in between the lines of wood.

The Hylian waved at the mayor and smiled as he waved back. The town was so happy and full of life. Happiness like this was hard to find.

Link rubbed at the back of his neck, for the sun had been beating on it for quite some time. Everything was all well and good, getting more waves and gestures of hello, pleasantries as well.

But as soon as Link had looked down at the ground to meet the eye's of a happy Celeste, he froze in his spot as he noticed that Celeste had her shadow, but he didn't have his. His shadow was missing. This really only meant one thing. Link widened his eyes and his heart began to thump in his chest. _Is he really here? Does he really have to be here?_

Link's eyebrows furrowed in anger and he stomped out of Smashville. A good day had just turned bad.

* * *

**Um, okay… A few things.**

**a/n fun times.**

**a/n 1 **- **Kuro** - I think we all know who Kuro is. The dark version of Pit who first appeared in Smash Bros. then in the new Kid Icarus game… uh… I forgot what it was called. "Taking Flight" or something. I wish I had gotten a 3Ds for Christmas. But I didn't ask for one. Oh well.

Wait. I just looked it up. It's called "Kid Icarus: Uprising". /derp

**a/n 2 **- **Humerus** - This is a corresponding bone in the forelimb of a winged animal or insect. So if it were an angel, or demon, like Kuro, the humerus would be the bone that would be right after the ulna. Um, I'll post a link of the wing diagram so you can see. :v

**a/n 3 **- **February 21, 1986 - **The launch date for the first Legend of Zelda game. EVER MAN. I just chose it as his actual birthday because it seemed… idk appropriate. But at the same time I didn't want this to be his birthday because he's been reincarnated or whatever so many times and each time he's a different age or on that is somewhat similar (ex. Wind Waker Link/ Phantom Hourglass Link/ Spirit Tracks Link would all be the same age - 12 to 13). But since Twilight Princess Link is the Link that Smash Bros. used, than I guess he'd be 18 or 19 in this story.

Or 17.

UGH LINK YOU ARE SO CONFUSING SOMETIMES.

**I probably forgot one. Unf**

**Um, so the writing style won't be the same in the two worlds meaning that in the Dark Wold / Shadow World, the writing style will be like the one in the first chapter. The Normal World / Light World's writing style will be like the one from this chapter. **

**Um, I think that's everything.**

**Until next time.**


	3. A Slight Connection

**Everyone Has a Shadow **- Chapter tres

**Notes** : I am fucking angry. I am **Shizuo goddam freakin', angry**. Yeah, that angry.

Why?

Because some dildo from freakin' _**China**_ tried to hack into my email account. Three times.

Like

DUDE WHAT THE FLYING FUCK. I didn't mean to yell but it's like

Get your own goddamn email account.

Srsly. I love my email account. I've had it since my wee middle school years.

If this fucker tries to bust into my childhood shit again

Oh.

It's on bitch.

It's.

On.

Link. Link use this anger. I am channeling my anger onto you so that you can use it on that whore Dark Link.

Me mad.

**Disclaimer **: I'M NOT IN THE M**OOD.**

Oh and watch out because

* * *

"_F-fuckkk_, D-Dark Link, ah…" Kuro tried to buck his hips but was stopped as the Hylian held them down, keeping them from jolting into his mouth. Dark Link bobbed his head back and forth on the demon's manhood, never slowing his quick licks. He purposely scraped his sharp teeth against the throbbing member, creating pain, drawing blood. To most humans, this would probably be absolutely unacceptable. Why? Because it was painful. Period. But to Kuro, it felt like he was practically melting. He wanted to push Dark Link's head down. He wanted him to go deeper, swallow him whole if he must. He wanted him to bite harder, leave marks and scratches. Anything to show that when it came to blowjobs, he was the receiver and not the giver.

Kuro hissed and moaned, twisting and turning against the bark of the tree that he leaned against. Dark Link licked at the shaft erotically, causing spasms of pleasure and long, drawn out moans from the demon. He sucked on the head, lapping up the white beads of pre-cum that fell from the tip. Shivers of seductive intimacy and breathy sighs of amour filled the spring breeze, replacing the friendly gales with an air of salacious erotica.

"_Yesss _-_ hah _-_ fuck yes_," Kuro was close to reaching his climax and Dark Link readied his throat for the orgasm. Each lick, each suck, each wondrous massage on his weeping erection felt so _marvelous_. And just when Kuro thought that it couldn't get any better, he reached his peak. His muscles strained and all emotions had disappeared. Kuro's dark eyes glazed over as flashes of white sprinkled his vision. And hearing the elf swallowing every single trickle, every miniscule iota, almost got Kuro hard again. It was just that good.

Dark Link pulled away and wiped his lips. He gazed at the demon before him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth shaping into a lopsided grin. "You know," he pushed some of Kuro's bangs away, "You're kinda cute when you're like this. Drooling and blushing like some paralyzed fan girl."

Kuro smacked Dark Link's hand away. "Shut up and move so I can put my tunic back on."

"Oh? Giving me a nasty attitude, are we? And after I just gave you that _absolutely phenomenal _blowjob-"

"It was gay."

"But you liked it."

Kuro flushed at the truth. "S-so? Just because I liked it doesn't mean that I necessarily loved the fact that _you_ were the one to give it to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Remind me never to never give you any of this," the Hylian cupped his groin, "in the future."

Kuro rolled his eyes. _As if I'd actually want it. And plus you were the one that jumped on __**me**__, stupid ass… _He thought to himself. The demon clothed himself in his black under armor and black toga. The cloth was smooth, like something made from the finest of silks. The belt was also made from a velvety fabric, but he couldn't tell what it was. Then, in Kuro's eyes, the belt turned brown and gold, the same colors that his lighter self wore. Brunette hair and shining azure eyes appeared.

Kuro smirked. Usually he wouldn't give a damn about his angelic counterpart, but seeing his face would probably be the most priceless thing in the world.

Dark Link groaned. "Hurry the hell up would ya? We gotta get to the mansion and-"

"Yeah yeah, just shut up and wait; I'm almost done."

"If you cut me off one more time, I'll cut you."

"Right, because I'm _so_ afraid of you. Of all the characters in the wide, wide world of Nintendo, you're the one I fear most." Each word dripped with acidic sarcasm.

Dark Link reached for his sword handle. "Want me to cut off your other wing too?" He grinned when Kuro stepped back some. "That's what I thought. Now if you could put your shit on faster, then maybe we could-"

_Thung. _

It barely missed Kuro, though it left a scratch on Dark Link's nose. The arrow that separated the two vibrated after the sudden and quick impact with the tall tree that they stood under. Kuro blinked and inspected the arrow. Its broadhead was metal; a bright silver. The shaft was thin and brown and the fletchings at the end had the colors white, red and green. They were all a dark shade. "Isn't this your arrow?"

Dark Link grinned. "Technically. It's not entirely mine." The elf flicked his eyes to the left and looked back at Kuro. The demon glanced through his bangs, spotting a blond clad in green, readying another arrow.

"Dark Link, what do we-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the boy I've come here for. Thanks for coming to us instead of the other way around."

Link wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to see him again. He thought that the last time he saw Dark Link was in the Water Temple. He thought that Dark Link was totally defeated. He thought that he'd never have to encounter those hidden feelings of anger and choleric frustration ever again.

Though they were just assumptions, silly thoughts. He assumed he would never descry his shadowy counterpart in the middle of Faron Woods right outside of Smash Mansion. It was a silly thought to actually believe that a nettlesome annoyance would actually still be _alive_. It sickened Link. It made bile creep up his throat to even surmise that this bastard was still walking the grounds of Earth. That he still had a beating heart in his black chest. Or, did he really have a heart? Probably not. There was a likelihood that nothing thumped against his ribcage. No way, no how, no chance.

Link absolutely, positively was **not** in the mood.

* * *

Pit yawned.

He had been watching Ike play Assassin's Creed for _five hours straight_. Ever since he ejected Mario Kart Wii and began looking for another game, Ike had quickly proceeded to plug in an entirely different console and throw in the recreation, ignoring the angel's protests. He tried to fall asleep, but every time something gripped at his attention on the T.V., Pit would stare at the screen in interest until he became sleepy again.

It was a relatively quiet day in the mansion. There were no brawls being held. Everyone got to rest and relax; to calm themselves from the dangers of the battlefield. Sure Master Hand was upstairs yelling at his brother for doing something idiotic yet again, and sure the kids were outside playing hopscotch a little loudly, but it was a bright day, a day that makes people happy. A day that a picnic could've been held on.

But no, instead most of the Brawlers stayed in their beds, shunning the light of the outside and Ike wanted to waste one of his days off playing video games, holding Pit hostage until further notice.

Pit remembered the annoying moment from before. What was out of place? What wasn't or was there that he couldn't put his finger on? The feeling of not being able to properly word whatever was seemingly out of place was increasingly frustrating Pit by the second. Did he wipe the counters before he left? Yes. Did he remember to wrap the bread back up and place it back in its place? Definitely. When Pit jumped back onto the couch, did he remember to lay on his tummy, not his back? Yup.

Pit sighed and buried his face into one of the many pillows on the large couch. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Back in the clouds, he always got feelings like this, especially when he was at war. He always felt something coming, yet he didn't know what. The angel groaned and raked a hand through his chocolate locks, eyes downcast in thought. The memory of him standing there looking for _something _itched at his bones and clawed at his wings. Speaking of wings, his left one had suddenly started aching, the pain moving to his torso. Then, after a while, it stopped hurting. The ache came without warning, causing Pit to jump at the unexpected throe.

Then, just not long ago, his _stuff _in his pants began to thicken and harden, for no reason _whatsoever_. Pit was confused but he didn't bother to touch it or mess with it, else he'd get himself into something he most likely didn't want to get himself into. Then the boner left, almost as quick as it came, though it left Pit in outright confusion. Someone was messing with him from far away, he knew, but he didn't know who it was, what it was or why it was happening.

Either all of that or his hormones weren't on their best behavior.

The clatter of running footsteps was getting closer to the living room and soon Toon Link came in, sweaty and breathing hard. Ike glanced at the elf before focusing on the game again. "That must've been one hardcore game of hopscotch."

Toon Link nodded. "Have you guys seen Link?"

"He went out this morning," Pit said.

"Oh. Are there still leftover cookies from last night?"

"Yup," Ike murmured, barely taking a breath to hum the word.

The elf got up and ran to the kitchen. There was the sound of a stool being pulled and a door opening. Peach was in the kitchen. Pit tried to listen in on their conversation but the T.V. was too loud.

"But Peach!" Toon Link whined.

"No buts! I'm about to make dinner! After that, then you can get cookies. Maybe even a brownie or a slice of chocolate cake! But you have to wait for dinner first, okay?" It was amazing how Peach's voice could go from stern mother to gentle princess in about two seconds flat. Toon Link breathed something out and departed the kitchen with a small pout on his face.

Peach came out of the kitchen as well, tying a pink apron around her. She wasn't wearing her dress as usual, but instead a pink woolen sweater, jeans and pink fluffy slippers. She was putting her hair into a ponytail when she said, "Since you two are the only ones awake at the moment, and Master Hand doesn't want to be bothered, what would you like for dinner toni-"

"Gumbo! Seafood gumbo!" Ike finally took his eyes off the screen and turned to Peach. "I remember the last time you made seafood gumbo… _That was the first time I've ever jerked off to food_…" Luckily that last part was inaudible.

Peach nodded. "I liked using that recipe. Pit, dear, would you like seafood gumbo as well?"

"Sure Peach, that's okay," The angel smiled. The princess pulled up her sleeves and retreated into the kitchen.

Pit turned back to the T.V. and continued his boredom.

_Ow_.

Pit quickly grabbed his leg. It felt as if something sharp swiped against it mercilessly, though nothing in the room hit him. Even if Ike had hit him, his hand wouldn't strike him so hard unless he meant it to hurt.

Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

Kuro landed on his bottom and swore under his breath. The gash was already immensely leaking and there was no time to rest. Link was fighting on something, an emotion that was obviously helping him fight. He had a burn in his eyes that glared against his vibrant blue corneas, one that Kuro didn't want to mess with, one that he had no intention of dealing with. He knew he shouldn't have followed that idiot Dark Link. He was just curious of what kind of "change" he so desperately needed. As soon as this fight was over, he would return to the Shadow World. He would welcome the airs of gunpowder and feces. His eyes would tear up at the smell of sleeping children and hemoglobin. Just picturing the monochrome world of sadness and gloom actually made Kuro happy. But that paradise would have to wait.

Dark Link's sword clashed with Link's, the sun's shine on the two blades glaring on Kuro's blood. The shadow figure glimpsed at his friend and back at his opponent. His eyebrows drew together and he lifted his leg to violently kick Link in his stomach. Link recoiled and Dark Link took this as his chance to reach into one of his pockets and take out a vial. It was a bright red and it bubbled threateningly. He threw the vial into Kuro's lap.

"Take that to the Mansion, quick!"

Link's eyes widened at this and was about to dart to the demon before he was stopped by Dark Link. He tried to push him but instead hit the shadow character's shield, further ceasing his actions. Kuro stood and spread his wings. Link wanted to yell, to cry out "Wait!" if possible. But, yet again, he was delayed by a hit from Dark Link, a bruising punch to Link's jaw that made him step back slightly. Kuro leaped into the trees.

"No!" Link yelled. "Stop!" He caught Dark Link chuckling in the corner of his eye and he wanted so badly to just claw that grin off of his face. The blond looked back into the sky with frantic eyes and saw that Kuro had already began flying away, his flying like a manic bat instead of a graceful bird. Link could only stare in shock at the blue of the sky, the clouds rolling past as if nothing had happened.

"Aw, he got away. What kind of hero are you?" Dark Link mocked.

"What was in that?" Link asked quietly.

"Hm? What's that? Speak up."

"What," a calming breath that obviously didn't calm him down, "was in that bottle?"

Dark Link sighed. "I still can't hear you. Maybe you should-"

"You heard me! What the _**fuck**_ was in that vial?!"

Dark Link blinked at Link's use of profanity, but smirked nonetheless. "Watch your mouth, Link. There may be minors somewhere nearby."

"Yeah, minors nearby that'll have to be pulled into whatever you're doing! Now tell me what the hell was in that vial!"

Dark Link stepped back and fixed his hat. "Oh, just a little something that'll cause a ruckus. Think chaos, destruction, maybe even untimely deaths. That's what was in that vial. This land may become barren and gray, and the sky will be blocked by clouds that'll probably never show the sun again, but that'll be just the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Link growled out.

"Change. If you saw what the Shadow World looked like, you'd probably want something different to happen as well." Then Dark Link's red eyes brightened.

_If you saw what the Shadow World looked like…_

Dark Link's mouth curved into one of his signature grins. _Oh, Link, you're in for one wild ride._

* * *

Okay so listening to the instrumental version of Marukaite Chikyuu while writing a fighting scene (if I can even call it that) was not the best idea.

Also I can't write action.

Yay there was a blackout at my school. ***tears of joy**

But we didn't get to leave early. ***growls of anger**

Damn it, Ike. Now that you've suggested Peach make gumbo, then things will happen and then the story will reALLY BEGIN.

Damn Kuro. What color are your eyes?

A demonic red like how everyone thinks they are? Brown like how they look? In the Kid Icarus game, your eyes were like… a gold color or something.

I hate being inaccurate yo. Someone help meee

Okay wait, I looked up a picture (of official art) and his eyes are like

a dark fruit punch color. Or, like, a murky ruby color. C'mon Kuro, I'm trying but you'RE JUST NOT COOPERATING.

And that was the first time I've written… something erotic. Well, not the first time _ever _but, like, first time in a long time. Ya know. Recently. And my oh my did I fail at it.

I guess my friends were right.

I do watch too much of the pr0nz.

I can't say "Gotta Go Fast" without smirking like a pervert smokin' weed. I really am the friend that turns everything into a sexual innuendo.

I don't regret my ways.

Okay so, I made a thousand typos in the last chapter. I really don't edit or look over my crap so that's kinda my fault I guess. And plus this Microsoft Word shit never points a goddamn mistake out.

I curse too much. I get it from my imaginary ochinchin.

I really want a real ochinchin. Anything to stop Niagra Falls, ya know?

And it's easier to fap.

I should sleep now.

_Au revoir. _


End file.
